Fire and Ice
by Scarlett O'Hara1992
Summary: Jack and Dana have a history. Best friends grow into the two most feared pirates in the caribbean. But will they be afraid of each other when they finally meet again?
1. The Sparrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters just Dana.**

**This chap is Jack's POV but I think the rest will be Dana's, might throw in a couple of Jack's.**

Fire and Ice

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favour fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

Chapter 1- The Sparrow

_The Black pearl…_

The only thing that I love in this world… well apart from Dana.

_Dana…_

Wait! No! it's just an intense attraction to my best friend! Oh how I miss her… in a normal way that a friend misses their friend. I'll go home and see her soon. But then again I said I'd go back for her and bring her with me. That was seven years ago. How times flies, I bet she's mad at me. I suppose I best get a move on. "Master Gibbs, set sail for Shipwreck Cove!"

"Shipwreck cove, Jack? What we wan' be goin' ther' for?"

"I left something behind." Gibbs looked a bit concerned but got to work shouting orders. I returned to my cabin in search of some rum. Hours later Gibbs came bursting through my door.

"Jack!"

"What is it?"

"We've been boarded!" I jumped up from my chair.

"What?" I shouted whilst trying to focus on the real Gibbs. Once my eyes focussed I barged past Gibbs and swayed all the way to the deck, where a large crowd of unfamiliar pirates stood. I swaggered up to them as they stared at me expectantly. "Well, wher's ye cap'n?" They parted to reveal a small woman with her back turned towards me. Flame red hair cascaded from beneath her black leather hat. Her white linen shirt hung loosely to her feminine figure being pulled up at the front to reveal a sparrow tattoo at the base of her spine. A red sash was draped around her hips above her black shorts that revealed her perfectly tanned legs and bare feet. "Oi! You! Cap'n! Nice ink!" A magical jingling sound erupted from her lips as she laughed.

"Well! Well! Well! Jack Sparrow!" she said as she began to turn around my eyes locked onto her dark brown orbs. "You haven't changed a bit." Her smile widened on her face as she saw the confusion in my eyes.

"Dana?" I whispered.

"Miss me?" she giggled. _You have no idea how much._

"Maybe." She squealed and ran at me, pushing me to the floor.

"Ooooo," she moaned as she lay on top of me. "Is that your pistol or are you happy to see me?" she giggled.

_Okay… maybe she does have an idea how much I've missed her… NOT GOOD!_

__

_**Dana's POV**_

_Jack Sparrow…_

What can I say about Jack Sparrow?

He's the world's most famous sex machine. The biggest thief known to man. He constantly lives in the tavern. My best friend. But most importantly the man I love… he just doesn't know it. We've known each other since we were four. I watched him grow into a pirate like his father for sixteen years, but it never dawned on me that he would leave me and run away to the sea.

"I'll come back and take you with me," he had said… that was seven years ago, and not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of him. Shipwreck Cove isn't the same without him. When my parents died Captain Teague took me in and cared for me as one of his own. In these past seven years he has taught me how to protect myself, taught me the value of trust and honesty. He said " a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. It's the honest ones you wanna watch out for, cuz you never know when they are going to do something completely stupid." I'm so glad he's one of the dishonest ones. When he retired he gave me his ship to do what I wanted with. I painted the brown wood black and hung black sails to match. I renamed it the _Passero_ and gathered a crew before setting sail to pillage and plunder, rifle and loot. I made quiet a name for myself. Captain Dana Ransone. Most people new me as Captain Ransone because if they knew I was a woman then I would lose the fear that my name brought. I was known for being the scariest pirate ever. I don't think I'm scary… I just don't like bullshit and rid my ship of people not worthy to step foot on the _Passero._ Thus meaning that everyone knew my name and feared it. _What would Jack think if he knew Captain Ransone was me? I wonder if he's afraid of me._

"Cap'n there is a ship ahead, black sails. Must be pirates." I heard pulling me out of my own thoughts. I turned to see my first mate, Jonathan, looking at me concerned. I pulled out my looking glass and spotted the ship in the distance.

"Pull up along side and run out the guns."

"Aye Cap'n." I heard him bark out my orders and was thankful that we came across another ship as we were drastically running out of supplies. As we got closer the ship became more focussed. _Oh shit! Not just any ship. The Black Pearl! _Just my luck. Why did it have to be Jack? I still wasn't sure how I felt about him. I knew I loved him and wanted to see him, but would I kiss him or kick him when I saw him. Whilst in the midst of this new day dream we pulled up along side the pearl. My crew boarded the desolate ship with pistols drawn. Just as I was about to go to the Captain's cabin an old man came up the stairs. I think it's safe to say he about had a heart attack. I shoved my pistol in his face.

"An' who be you?" I questioned.

"Gibbs, the first mate."

"Well Gibbs, go and bring Jack out here." I forced out trying to seem menacing. Gibbs shuffled back down the stairs and I moved to wait by the mast, my crew surrounding me waiting to see if there would be a fight. My thoughts swamped me. _What would Jack look like now? Would he recognise me? What if he couldn't? Should I tell him?_

"Well? Wher's ye cap'n?" My heart began to beat a million times a minute. "Oi! You! Cap'n! Nice ink!" This made me laugh. Same old Jack. His love of women and tattoos still hadn't changed.

"Well! Well! Well! Jack Sparrow!" I said as I turned around to face him, my eyes locking onto his. I got lost in the dark brown depths that seemed to capture my very soul. "You haven't changed a bit." My smile widened as he looked at me confused.

"Dana?" he whispered.

"Miss me?" I giggled. _I really hope he says yes. Oh how I have missed you._

"Maybe." I squealed and ran at him, pushing him to the floor.

"Ooooo," I moaned as I lay on top of him.. "Is that your pistol or are you happy to see me?" I giggled. I think he has definitely missed me… even if he won't admit it.

**A/N: woooo! This is my first POTC fanfic so please forgive if it isn't very good. R&R guys XD**


	2. Revealing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters apart from Dana and Jonathan.**

Chapter 2- Revealing

Jack had taken me into his cabin. I don't think that it had sunk in that I was on board the _Black Pearl_. He sat down in his chair before motioning me to do the same in a chair on the other side of his desk. "How did you get here, Dana?" he asked as I sat down.

"On my ship of course." I smiled. His jaw dropped.

"So you really are Cap'n?"

"Yes. Why would I lie 'bout that Jack?"

"I'm not accusing ye of anything' Dana. I'm just trying to understand how a girly girl became a pirate captain." Sadness filled my eyes. That was something I didn't really want to talk about.

"Teague took me in when my parents died. He taught me how to be a pirate. He even gave me his old ship. I made it my own though. I painted it black and upgraded it. It was in very poor shape. I also had to change the name. I didn't want everyone thinking that Teague was the captain on board."

"And what is her name?"

"_Passero._"

"_Passero?_ I've heard of that." he said causing me to giggle.

"Aye, you have. Everyone has."

"What does it mean?" My face straightened. _Should I tell him the whole truth or bits of it? What would he say if he knew._

"It's Italian for sparrow."

"Sparrow? Ah. That me reminds me of your tattoo. I never thought ye'd get inked. Why a sparrow?"

"It symbolises freedom." _And finding your true love which just happens to be you._

"Oh." He seemed some what disappointed.

"Also," he perked up at this point, "I got it in memory of a dear friend who is very special to me." I winked. A smile spread across his face at this extra information.

"So what are ye doing here?" he asked, curiosity written on his face.

"Just going to pillage and plunder some unsuspecting town. What 'bout ye?" He gazed at me as though he didn't know what to say or think.

"I was on my way to Shipwreck Cove actually. I was coming back for you." he whispered this last part. I laughed.

"It only took you seven years." He looked hurt at this comment.

"A lot as happened, keeping me away from ye." He spoke with such sadness in his voice, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Most people saw him as a legend. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. I saw him for what he truly was. First and foremost a man. I stood up and moved around his desk before dropping down into his lap pulling him into my embrace. His head rested on my chest as his arms linked around my waist.

"Oh I've missed ye, Jack." I said, kissing the top of his head.

"As I've missed ye, Love. What's Shipwreck Cove like with out me?" He laughed.

"About as fun as a life with no rum." His face dropped as he considered this.

"That's no life at all. Rum is good." He looked into my eyes. "That bad ay?" I nodded.

"I think I made it worse for myself for constantly waiting for you. Time seemed to pass very slowly. Even slower given the deficit of rum. So I busied myself with my ship and my crew in dreams of becoming the most fearsome pirate in the entire world." He burst out laughing at this comment.

"How's that working out for you?" _Oh if you knew who I truly was, you wouldn't be saying that._

"It's going just fine thank ye."

"Well good luck with that dream, Love. Let me know how you get on."

"I've done pretty good so far." I snapped.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"You'll find out soon enough." We sat in a comfortable silence just holding each other for what seemed like years before I asked,

"So what next Jackie?" I laughed at his old nickname, he smirked and replied,

"We need to restock so we were gonna stop in Shipwreck Cove."

"Ah. Well I'm gonna have to turn my ship around and head back. Who knows when I'm gonna see ye again and I want to make the most of it." I said smiling down at him before I jumped off him. "I best go and give the orders." I walked out of Jack's cabin, swaying my hips as I went. "Alright! Attention! Crew of the _Passero_, we are heading back to Shipwreck Cove so that I can get reacquainted with my dear friend Captain Jack. So back aboard the _Passero_ and make sail."

"Aye, Cap'n Ransone." complied my first mate, Jonathan. Despite being rather old he is the best first mate I've ever had.

"Ransone!" shouted a familiar voice form behind me. I spun around to see Jack staring at me. "You're Cap'n Ransone. That's why the _Passero_ sounded so familiar. Ransone is a woman? Ransone is Dana? My Dana? Bloody hell!"

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**How do you think Jack will react to this new information?**

**R&R**


End file.
